


OneShot - Daichi's Confession

by Miss_Monochrome



Series: Haikyuu OneShots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Monochrome/pseuds/Miss_Monochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day after practice, Daichi confesses to Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OneShot - Daichi's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something very small and cute. I decided to write small fics more often, so I'll get some practice at writing and some of my ideas out of my head.

Suga stared at Daichi. It was silent enough to hear a needle fall. “I… I think I misheard you, Daichi.” The ash blonde smiled lightly, but his friend shook his head. “You didn’t. I said I like you. I confessed to you.” The Karasuno captain looked like he did right before a match. Serious, concentrated, ready to give it his all and at the same time prepared to lose. The dark brown of his eyes looked warm in the light of the setting sun.   
It had been a day like every other day, completely ordinary. And, as usual, they would walk home together after practise. The weather had been nice and warm, and Suga didn’t think that anything out of the ordinary would happen today.

He had been so wrong.

His best friend had just confessed to him. 

Daichi had just confessed to him.

Confessed like, told him that he was in love with him.

Daichi was gay. He, of all people who Suga had never thought to be gay, actually was.

The setter always thought that Daichi wasn’t the kind of guy to be gay. Not that he believed all too much in stereotypes, but he had always assumed that his friend had a crush on the captain of the girls’ volleyball team at Karasuno. 

He looked at his friend, who was looking at the ground now, lips tightly pressed together in a thin line, jaw clenched. His whole posture was tense. “I am sorry, Suga. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer. And I thought it would be better to be honest with you, than having you find out on yourself. I just… please... let’s stay friends, yes? Please don’t let this ruin our friendship. You’re so important to me, not just because I am… you know. But you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t have been able to do so much stuff if you weren’t by my side.”

Daichi was still tense, trembling maybe a little. But as much as he wanted to run away, he wanted Suga to know. And he wanted Suga to say it, that they would stay friends. That this won’t be the mistake that would break their friendship apart. The brunette sighed a little. 

A small smile appeared onto Suga’s lips. “You’re such an idiot, Daichi.” He chuckled a little at the dumbfounded face his friend made and quickly bent over, pressing their lips together. They kissed with a smile on their faces. When they parted again, Suga cheekily grinned at his friend.


End file.
